Gwen
Gwen to uczestniczka Totalnej Porażki. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki rywalizowała w Wrzeszczących Susłach(w alternatywnej wersji i obowiązującej w Polsce wygrała program) na Planie Totalnej Porażki w Trzeszczących Żarówach, w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie w Drużynie Amazonek, a w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd w Nikczemnych Sępach. Osobowość Gwen jest gotką i samotniczką z wyboru. Również zachowuje się jak typowa gotka czyli: jest trochę pesymistyczna i antyglobalistyczna, jednak nie jest antagonistką i mimo, że ma taki charakter, uważa się za miłą osobę i była zdziwiona jak w Totalnej Porażce:Plejadzie Gwiazd została przydzielona do Nikczemnych Sępów, ponieważ byłą pewna, że będzie w Bohaterskich Chomikach. Ma młodszego, wkurzającego brata. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki odc. 1.: Gwen przybyła na Wyspę jako trzecia i nie była zadowolona thumb|left|120px|Zdenerwowana Gwen z tego, że będzie mieszkać na letnim obozie. Stwierdziła, że nie pisała się na to, na co Chris stwierdził, że owszem i na dowód pokazał garść dokumentów z jej podpisem. W końcu rozwścieczona podarła je z mściwym uśmiechem. Jednak Chris uświadomił jej, że ma więcej kopii, więc Gwen ostatecznie została na wyspie. Wszystko ją denerwowało: Geoff i jego fantastyczny nastrój, czy ruszające się jedzenie Szefa. Była pierwszą osobą, która skorzystała z Pokoju Zwierzeń, gdzie stwierdziła, że to jest do bani. Starła się w drzwiach do sypialni z Heather i wyrzuciła z pokoju dziewczyn Cody'ego. Nie mogła jednak nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu Trenta. Została przydzielona do drużyny Wrzeszczących Susłów. odc. 2.: Była przerażona tym, że ma skoczyć z klifu, ale zrobiła to. Na koniec powiedziała, że ten obóz jest do bani, ale skoro już tutaj jest, to postara się przynajmniej wygrać. odc. 3: Przyznała, że "bezsennotlon" to najbardziej traumatyczne thumb|left|Gwen rozmawia z trentemprzeżycie w jej życiu. Ciągle rozmawiała z Trentem, co pozwalało jej nie zasnąć. Była przerażona, gdy Trent nie wytrzymał słuchania historii Kanady. Potem postraszyła Duncana kolejnymi rozdziałami historii Kanady, gdy ten nie chciał skorzystać z przerwy, aby pójść do łazienki. Wtedy to punk zdecydował się pójść do WC, gdzie zasnął. Ostatecznie to Gwen wytrzymała najdłużej i zdobyła dla Susłów nietykalność. Zasnęła zaraz po tym jak Chris ogłosił wynik. odc. 4: Była bardzo niewyspana po poprzednim zadaniu. Przy śniadaniu została trafiona jedzeniem w twarz przez Courtney, która chybiła celując w Heather. Gdy weszła na boisko po raz pierwszy, od razu została trafiona przez DJ-a piłką w głowę i nawet wydawała się z tego powodu zadowolona. W II rundzie przed trafieniem uratował ją Cody, ofiarnie rzucając się pod nadlatującą piłkę. W V rundzie odwdzięczyła się Courtney za poranny incydent, rzucając w nią piłką. Spowodowało to uznanie u LeShawny. Ostatecznie Susły przegrały. Wściekła Gwen kazała się przymknąć Noah (gdy ten wyrażał się krytycznie o zespole). Zgodziła się z nią Heather. odc.5: Była niezadowolona, że Heather ogłosiła się przewodniczącą jury. Zaraz potem, Trent podarował jej zabraną z kuchni babeczkę. Ona zaś zaproponowała, by wystąpił w konkursie, ponieważ słyszała jak śpiewał pod prysznicem. Później Gwen siedziała w thumb|left|Gwen i jej pamiętniksamotności i pisała swój pamiętnik. Wtedy przyszedł Cody, by zagadać. Próbowała go ignorować, ale to nic nie dawało. Poszła więc do domku, przebrać się w strój kąpielowy. Potem poszła z Trentem do Portu Wstydu, gdzie zwierzyła się mu, że wszystko ją na Wyspie denerwuje, poza nim. Zaraz potem Cody i Owen wskoczyli do wody, ochlapując Gwen. Cała mokra, rozwścieczona poszła do domku. Zanim weszła do środka, zatrzymała ją Lindsay. W tym czasie Heather szukała pamiętnika Gwen. Lindsay starała się zatrzymać gotkę, jednak ta zrobiła wściekłą minę i blondynka odsunęła się po to, by nie stała jej się krzywda. Na konkursie talentów z rozmarzeniem słuchała piosenki Trenta. Potem jednak wystąpiła Heather i przeczytała fragment pamiętnika ,w którym autorka przyznała się, że jest zadurzona w Trencie. Gwen zaraz potem uciekła zawstydzona i zmieszana. Na sam koniec pożyczyła od Harolda jego hodowlę mrówek i wsypała wszystkie owady do łóżka Heather. odc. 6: Gwen niechętnie się odzywała: przeżywała niemiłą historię z poprzedniego odcinka. Trent próbował ją pocieszyć, a Heather obiecała zemstę. odc. 7: Gwen przyznała się, że bardzo boi się zakopania żywcem. thumb|132px|Śpiąca GwenMa to zapewne związek z jej klaustrofobią. Następnego dnia Chris powiedział, że ich zadaniem będzie walka ze swymi fobiami. Była wściekła, że podali producentom swe fobie jak na tacy. Miała a zadanie wytrzymać 5 minut w zakopanej szklanej skrzyni. Trent miał jej pomóc wytrzymać w środku. Rozmawiał z nią przez walkie-talkie, kiedy pojawił się mim i wystraszył Trenta. Gwen została więc, całkiem sama i nie wiedziała co się stało z Trentem. Minęło sporo ponad pięć minut, kiedy Trent uporał się z mimem i odkopał Gwen. Dziewczyna była na niego wściekła. Potem próbowała przestraszyć Courtney przed skokiem do galaretki i udało jej się. odc. 8: Gwen na Wyspę Kości popłynęła wspólnie z Cody'm mimo, że chciała popłynąć z Trentem. Jednak Trent został "porwany" przez Lindsay i Beth, akurat wtedy gdy Cody zapraszał Gwen do swej łódki. W trakcie podróży musiała znosić podrywy Cody'ego. Ostatecznie zniechęciła chłopaka uderzeniem w czułe miejsce. Wtedy zaproponował jej, że powie o niej coś miłego Trentowi. Zgodził się też zamienić z Trentem w drodze powrotnej za jej stanik. Cody dotrzymał słowa i Gwen wracała już w łódce z Trentem. Gwen zostawiła swój biustonosz pod poduszką Cody'ego. odc. 9: Została mianowana jeleniem. Stwierdziła, że paradowanie w stroju jelenia, to najbardziej żenująca rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek robiła. Zdziwiła się, że Heather chce czekać na Beth i Lindsay, które były myśliwymi. Ostatecznie w las poszła wraz z Trentem. Już w obozie powiedziała: "Tego już za wiele", gdy zobaczyła Courtney i Duncana spiętych razem porożami. W czasie Ceremonii przy Ognisku, w szybkim tempie wymówiła całą kwestię Chrisa, a na końcu zdenerwowana spytała się czy nie mogą już sobie tego darować. odc. 10: Heather przydzieliła ją do zrobienia wraz z Lindsay płonącego ciasta biszkoptowego. Stała obok Trenta, gdy ten oberwał w głowę skrzynią z pomarańczami, rzuconą przez Owena. Obydwie dziewczyny zrobiły ciasto, ale nie wiedziały jak je podpalić. Heather pokazała im jak to zrobić i spaliła sobie rzęsy. Wywołało to tłumiony śmiech Gwen. Potem wraz z Lindsay prezentowały Chrisowi swoje dzieło. Niestety rozpadło się, a wyglądało wcześniej na zwycięski deser. odc. 11: Rano Gwen podeszła ze swym "śniadaniem" do stołu Susłów i zażartowała sobie z kichającej Heather. Potem obydwie dziewczyny miały wspólnie walczyć przeciwko DJ-owi i Duncanowi w pierwszym zadaniu: "ekstremalnie niebezpiecznej wspinaczce górskiej". Gwen miała się wspinać. Nie była z tego zbytnio zadowolona, gdyż nie ufała Heather. Z nieufnością patrzyła na to jak Heather dowiązuje jej dodatkową linę i tajemniczo się uśmiecha. Bardzo szybko się wspinała. Jednak wpadła na bombę i zaczęła spadać. Heather złapała ją, by zaraz puścić linę z powodu sosu tabasco. Gwen spadła na ziemię, jednak nic poważnego się jej nie stało. Później wróciła do wspinaczki i wyprzedziła DJ-a. Wtedy Heather pociągnęła za dodatkową linę i ściągnęła jej spódniczkę, odsłaniając fioletowo-różowe majtki. Gdy DJ to zobaczył, przestraszył się i spadł. W ten sposób dziewczyny wygrały. Gwen miała mściwą satysfakcję, gdy Heather wpadła do wody pełnej meduz. Wystąpiła też w konkurencji "ślepe sanki" wspólnie z LeShawną. Dziewczyny wygrały to zadanie, dzięki dyskwalifikacji przeciwników (DJ-a i Geoffa). odc. 12: Przyznała się, że Szef w swojej roli jest niezły. Gdy opowiadał on thumb|zwycięstwo Gwenopowieści wojenne, spytała się na jakiej on był wojnie. Stwierdziła, że zmyśla. Po wieczornym treningu, spytała się czy może pójść do łazienki. W efekcie wylądowała tam z mopem i miała za zadanie umyć podłogę. Brała udział w jedzeniu przysmaków, które Courtney i Duncan zabrali ekipie, gdzie śmiała się z opowieści wojennych Chef'a. Wspólnie z LeShawną śmiała się, jak Courtney wybiegła na zewnątrz zwymiotować. Dotarła do ostatniej konkurencji. Jako jedyna wytrzymała wisząc do góry nogami, czym zagwarantowała Susłom nietykalność. Szef pogratulował jej wygranej i oznajmił, że chętnie pójdzie z nią na wojnę. odc. 13: Po śniadaniu wraz z Bridgette znalazła liścik miłosny w którym było haiku. Początkowo twierdziła, że to na pewno list od Geoffa dla Bridgette. Jednak po pewnym namyśle stwierdziła, że Geoff nie byłby w stanie tego napisać, ani nawet wymówić, czym zdenerwowała Bridgette. Na zarzut, że Trent jest pozerem, założyła się z przyjaciółką o dwa desery, że ten list jest dla niej. Próbowała podpytać Trenta. Próbowała bronić chłopaka przed zarzutami Heather, że ten chce koniecznie thumb|left|Heather rozmawia z Gwenzaimponować Gwen. Zasugerowała, że jest to forma wyrażenia własnego JA, tak jak np. haiku. Trent tylko dziwnie się spojrzał na nią. W czasie spadania nie otworzył spadochrony i złamał kręgosłup. Zanim został zabrany, by zostać poskładany, spytała się, czy chciałby o coś się jej spytać. Ten spytał się, czy włosy ma w porządku. Ostatecznie Gwen zrezygnowała. Wspólnie z Bridgette wywnioskowała, że ani Trent, ani Geoff nie napisali tego. Postanowiły znaleźć autora listu. Gwen postanowiła przepytać Owena. Zapytała się, go czy jest ktoś dla którego by się wykąpał. On stwierdził, że po co. Była mocno zdziwiona, gdy okazało się, że to Harold pisał do LeShawny. odc. 14: Gdy Heather zaczęła zachwycać nad fryzurą Bridgette, Gwen ostrzegła ją. Stała po stronie LeShawny w czasie jej kłótni z Heather. Była zadowolona, gdy Bridgette ostatecznie stanęła po jej stronie pokoju. W czasie zadania nie marudziła specjalnie na jedzenie. Nawet zmusiła Heather do zjedzenia pizzy z meduzami, sardynkami i konikami polnymi. odc. 15: Rano pisała swój pamiętnik w Porcie Wstydu i patrzyła wilkiem na inne dziewczyny. Gdy Chris ogłosił, że Eva i Izzy wracają do programu, oburzyła się. Przypomniała thumb|Gwen i Chefmu o tym jak ciągle powtarzał, że kto odpadnie, nigdy na Wyspę nie wróci. Postanowiła nie rozmawiać z Trentem, za to że zostawił ją żywcem zakopaną na plaży. Wybaczyła mu, gdy się pokajał. Powiedziała mu, że faceci przegrywają jeśli chodzi o dwie rzeczy: ból i piękno. Wytrzymała wyrywanie włosów z nosa. Jednak poddała się przy muzyce relaksacyjnej. Głosowała za eliminacją Evy. odc. 16: Rano obserwowała kąpiącego się Trenta i rysowała go. Nie chciała się jemu do tego przyznać. Dostała za zadanie zdobyć klucz, ukryty w jamie skunksa. Bała się tam wejść. Pomógł jej Trent. Za jego radą Gwen wypłukała zwierzaka z nory i wzięła klucz. Potem niespodziewanie pocałowała chłopaka. Później dostała list, napisany rzekomo thumb|left|Pożegnanie Gwen z Trentemprzez Trenta, w którym chłopak prosi ją o przybycie na piątą do Portu Wstydu. Gdy szczęśliwa tam dotarła, zobaczyła jak Heather całuje Trenta. Na ten widok rozpłakała się i zaczęła rozpaczać. Powiedziała o tym, co zobaczyła LeShawnie, która namówiła innych do eliminacji Trenta. W skrzyni gotki był toster. Gdy chłopak został już wyeliminowany, okazało się, że to była intryga Heather, mająca na celu rozdzielenia tych dwojga. Pożegnała z innymi Trenta, gdy ten odpływał Łódką Przegranych. odc. 17: Rano Gwen ciągle przeżywała odejście Trenta. Leshawna próbowała ją pocieszyć. W czasie zadania schowała się w lesie pod trawą. Przykryła się nią jak kocem. Szef ją jednak thumb|Kryjówka Gwenznalazł po tym jak nadepnął na nią. Głośno zastanawiała się, gdzie mógł się podziać Duncan. Stojący obok Owen, myślał, że coś ona podejrzewa i zaczął wypierać się sojuszu chłopców, ale w końcu się przyznał. Wtedy postanowiła powiadomić resztę dziewczyn o zagrożeniu ze strony chłopaków. Najprawdopodobniej była za eliminacją Duncana. Jednak dziewczyny nie doszły do porozumienia. thumb|left|Gwen ze swoim rowerem....odc. 18: Rano Gwen grała w rzucanie dyskiem. Była zdziwiona tym, że Duncan przerwał zabawę, by pocieszyć Geoffa. Narzekającej Leshawnie, przypomniała o istnieniu sojuszów Heather oraz chłopaków. Aby przetrwać, muszą się wziąć do roboty. Gwen zbudowała mroczny rower. Musiała jechać jednak rowerem Owena. Dojechała do mety, ale nie pojechała w drugim wyścigu, gdyż Geoff (jadący na jej rowerze) miał kraksę. Była zniesmaczona zachowaniem Heather w stosunku do Lindsay. Uśmiechała się, gdy blondyna zwymyślała Heather. thumb|...Teraz z tablicąodc. 19: Z pozostałymi uczestnikami oglądała horror o psychopatycznym mordercy. Bardzo się jej ten film podobał, tak zresztą jak inne horrory. Jej podniecenie podzielał Duncan. Zaraz potem Chris i Szef uciekli z Wyspy, zostawiając gazetę z informacją o ucieczce psychola z więzienia. Gwen postanowiła zebrać naradę i postanowić co dalej robić. Była oburzona, że Heather bagatelizuje sprawę. Radziła, by nie oddalać się, a tym wchodzić do lasu na spacery. Była niezadowolona, gdy okazało się, nikt jej nie słucha i oddalają się od obozowiska. Namalowała wizerunki wszystkich obozowiczów i po kolei ich wykreślała, uznając ich za straconych. Jak Duncan poszedł sobie, to się wkurzyła i poszła zjeść kanapkę. W kuchni znalazł ją psychopatyczny zabójca. Myślała, że to aktor, próbujący ją nastraszyć. Jednak gdy inni ostrzegli ją, że to prawdziwy psychol, krzyknęła i skopała przeciwnikowi brodę. Ten się obraził i poszedł. Duncan dał jej za to piątkę. Chris zaś ogłosił, że dzięki temu wyczynowi dostała nietykalność. odc. 20: Przy śniadaniu żaliła się na jedzenie. Wtedy Chris powiedział, że zwycięzca dostanie swoje ulubione danie. Gwen miała za zadanie złapać kaczkę. W szopie znalazła sieć, ale Heather chciała jej ją zabrać. Zaczęły o nią walczyć. W międzyczasie odradziły Duncanowi wzięcie młota. W końcu Gwen zrezygnowała z sieci, bo znalazła karmę dla kaczek. Wzięła też siteczko. W lesie wysypała przynętę i ukryła się w krzakach. Pokarmem zainteresowała się kaczka, ale gdy zauważyła, że ktoś na nią czatuje, uciekła jak struś pędziwiatr. Gwen zaczęła gonić ptaka, aż w końcu zapędziła ją do klatki. Była szczęśliwa, że wygrała zadanie i zamówiła sobie dania z kaczki. Usiadła za stołem i z niecierpliwością czekała na nagrodę. Była zadowolona, że Geoff i Leshawna jej zazdroszczą. Nie mogła się zdecydować co zjeść, gdy nagle zjawił się Owen goniący swą ofiarę i przebiegł przez stół rozwalając wszystko. Mimo, że wygrała jako ostatnia dostała piankę. odc. 21: Została spięta kajdankami z Geoffem. Nie była z tego zadowolona, gdyż chłopak ją ciągle wkurza nienaturalnie-pogodnym nastawieniem. W pierwszym zadaniu jedna osoba miała jeść, a druga karmić. Gwen zdecydowała, że to ona będzie karmić. Zgodził się. Wkurzona, zmieniła zdanie. Nie przejął się tym. Gdy Gwen zobaczyła jedzenie, ostatecznie zdecydowała się na karmienie. Geoffowi odpowiadało to jedzenie i zachwycał się nad tym. Wkurzał jeszcze bardziej tym dziewczynę. W drugim zadaniu mieli popłynąć na Wyspę Kości. Geoff wkurzał Gwen swoimi opowieściami i w końcu kazała mu być cicho. Gdy dotarli do brzegu, okazało się, że są tam kawałki zaklętej figurki. Gwen zdziwiła się tym, gdyż Beth twierdziła, że odniosła figurkę. Zawodnicy mieli zanieść swoje kawałki do Jaskini thumb|132px|Gwen zakuta z GeoffemObezwładniającej Grozy, tak że jedna osoba niosła drugą. Gwen była mile zaskoczona, gdy Geoff od razu zaproponował jej swoje plecy. Potem na chwilę zrobili przerwę. Gwen zastanawiała się, gdzie one są i wkurzało ją to, że Geoff pstryka sobie zdjęcia. Gdy zaskoczonej dziewczynie zrobił zdjęcie do pamiętniczka, wkurzyła się i wyrzuciła do wody jego aparat. Oskarżyła go, że tylko udaje, że ją lubi. On jednak zaprzeczył i powiedział, że chętnie zaprosiłby ją na imprezki, gdyby chodzili do tego samego liceum. Gwen przyznała się, że nigdy nie była na imprezie. Zwierzyła mu się, że czasami wyobrażała sobie siebie jako zwariowaną nastolatkę, ale ma nieodpowiednie DNA. Geoff zapewnił ją jednak, że imprezowania nie ma w DNA i, że to stan umysłu. Zaprosił ją też na imprezkę po zakończeniu programu. Gwen spodobał się ten pomysł i wzięła go na barana. Dotarli do jaskini ostatni, ale nikt nie wykonał zadania. Geoff wrzucił figurkę do jaskini. Gwen wtedy kilkakrotnie zrobiła "juhu". Geoff ją pochwalił. W ten sposób wygrali drugie zadanie. W trzecim nie poszło już tak dobrze. W eliminacjach jako ostatnia dostała piankę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że reszta zawodników woli ją od Geoffa. Dogoniła chłopaka w Porcie Wstydu i oddała jego aparat. Wtedy on zrobił sobie z nią zdjęcie na pożegnanie. odc. 23.: Wieczorem przekomarzała się z Heather przy aprobacie Duncana. Rano, kiedy się obudziła od razu wpadła do wody. Kiedy znaleźli się na bezludnej wyspie, zaczęła się kłócić z Duncanem - ona chciała zbudować tratwę i tym sposobem wrócić do obozu. Duncan chciał poczekać na producentów. Kiedy Heather znalazła domek na drzewie oraz batonik Owena, poczuła głód. Kiedy Duncan znalazł jajo i poprosił, żeby go wzięła na tratwę w zamian za jajo zgodziła się z powodu głodu. Heather protestowała. Kiedy dryfowali po rzece, Duncan zasugerował, że chyba kręcą się w kółko. Kiedy zatrzymali się na wyspie i Duncan uciekł z jajem, Gwen postanowiła zawalczyć o to, co miała dostać. Przyłapał ich pterodaktyl. Porwał Duncana z jajem. Gwen złapała go za nogę na lasso. Pterodaktyl okazał się silniejszy i porwał potem Gwen. Potem gdy spadli napotkali Owena i Heather. Potem weszli do domku. Wystraszyła się grzechotnika. Podczas "spowiedzi" dowiadujemy się, że może mieć inaczej na imię. Kompletnie nie była przekonana do pomysłu Owena. Była zdziwiona i zła na Chrisa za jego podstęp. Na ceremonii tylko zgodziła się, kiedy Heather zakazała rozpowiadać sekrety. odc. 25: Rano Gwen jako pierwsza skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń. Usatysfakcjonowało ją to, że dotarła do finałowej trójki. Na śniadanie dostała naleśnika, który utknął Szefowi na suficie.Chciałaby bardzo zdobyć nagrodę główną, lecz wolała mieć pewność, że Heather odpadnie. Zażartowała, że zniszczy obóz Wawanakwa jak wygra. Mówiła też, że pobyt na obozie ,,dał jej w kość". Twierdziła, że przerośnięte ego Heather w końcu ją zgubi. Na początku wyzwania Gwen zdecydowała pierwsza zakręcić kołem. Wylosowała pomysł Duncana polegający na wylizaniu Owenowi pachy. Przekazała te zadanie Heather. Wyznaczona wykonała je z trudem. Następnie Heather wyznaczyła Gwen zadanie zjedzenia paznokcia u nogi. Wykonała je. Przekomarzała się trochę z Heather. Patrzyła na zadanie Owena z przerażeniem. Powiedziała, że będzie trudniej niż się spodziewała.Po przerwie wylosowała zadanie Cody'ego i bez większych problemów wsadziła sobie kostki lodu do majtek, zdobywając luzerkę. Po zakręceniu kołem wybrała Heather do polizania stopy Owena, lecz ta skorzystała z luzerki. Wypiła oranżadę z wychodka, po czym zwymiotowała. Beknęła Heather w twarz. Przed zadaniem Owena rozmawiała z Heather. Zwymiotowała jak inni, na widok Owena jedzącego psie jedzenie.Później wykonywała zadanie Leshawny oraz Katie i Sadie.W końcu przekupiła Owena, by ten oddał jej połowę swoich luzerek do wyeliminowania Heather, co wywołało u niej wściekłość. Wyznaczała ją do kolejnych ohydnych zadań. Zachwyciła się pomysłem Lindsay, gdyż była prawie pewna, że Heather nie wykona tego zadania. Ostatecznie Heather po oszustwie Chrisa odpadła, i Gwen znalazła się w wielkim finale z Owenem, nie ukrywając zadowolenia. thumb|śpiąca Gwen Plan Totalnej Porażki odc. 1 Gwen powraca na Plan Totalnej Porażki by zawalczyć o milion dolarów. Podczas wysiadania z autobusu widać, że nadal nienawidzi Heather. Podczas jazdy siedzi obok Trenta, a następnie ucieka z nim przed potworem kosmitą po krótkiej chwili dołącza do nich Duncan. Gwen następnie mówi, że mogło być gorzej bo nie ma ekspozji, płonących budynków i niedźwiedzi po czym wszystkie z wymienionych rzeczy pojawiają się jak na zawołanie cała trójka zaczyna uciekać. Jakiś czas później Duncan odłącza się od grupy jednak Gwen i Trent znajdują nowych sojuszników, jednak zostają złapani przez potwora kosmite. W przyczepie Gwen podobnie jak inne dziewczyny nie chce spać obok Heather, po chwili Beth wymyśla, że będą losować i Gwen wylosowała górne łóżko. Gdy Heather wyśmiewała inne zawodniczki mówiac, że ma 2 łóżka Gwen uważa, że powinni się podciągnąć w matmie. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Ciekawostki *Gwen jest jednym z pięciu zawodników którzy konkurowali w czterech sezonach. Pozostali to Heather, Lindsay, Duncan i Courtney. *Zawsze gra w tej samej drużynie z Heather. * Jej ulubiony kolor to ciemny granat. *Ma uczulenie na eukaliptusy. *Ma dwie jaszczurki: Angus i Vampira. *Jest najlepszym zawodnikiem z pierwszej obsady w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd zajmując najwyższe miejsce ze wszystkich weteranów. * Pierwotna wersja Gwen (wersja z Camp TV) miała mieć na imię Heather. Jej stara wersja nie była gotką. Także w tej wersji kocha Geoffa , nienawidzi Trenta. * Gwen zajęła pierwsze miejsce w WTP w Polsce, Norwegii, Szwecji, Finlandii i Rumunii a drugą pozycję w Kanadzie, w USA, w Latynoskiej Ameryce, w Danii, w Wielkiej Brytanii, we Włoszech, w Rosji, na Filipinach, w Australii, w Hiszpanii, w Portugalii, na Węgrzech, w Serbii, w Holandii, w Izraelu, we Francji.. * Jest jednym z czterech zawodników, którzy wystąpili we wszystkich odcinkach dwóch sezonów. ** Pozostali to: Duncan, Heather i Zoey. ** W przypadku Gwen są to sezony Wyspa Totalnej Porażki i Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd. * Jest jednym z dwóch zawodników sezonów 1-3 i 5, który zawsze grał w jednej z najlepszych drużyn w Totalnej Porażce. Drugim jest Heather. ** Pierwsze grała we Wrzeszczących Susłach. ** Potem w Trzeszczących Żarówach. ** Następnie w Drużynie Amazonek. ** A na końcu w Nikczemnych Sępach. * Jest jedyną dziewczyną z 5 sezonu, która została wygnana na Wyspę Kości. ** Jest także jedynym zawodnikiem z 1 sezonu, który zostaje wygnany na wyspę kości, oraz jednym z 2 zawodników 1 obsady. Drugim jest Alejandro. * Jest jednym z szesciu zawodników, ktorzy sabotowali swoją drużynę. ** Pozostali to: Scott, Trent, DJ, Courtney i Alejandro. Galeria |-| Ogólne= tgwen.jpg|Gwen karta gwen.jpg|karta z Gwen tda gwen.jpg|Gwen tdwt gwen.jpg|Gwen rotacje gwen.jpg|Gwen w różnych ujęciach Gwen w stroju kąpielowym.png|Gwen w stroju kąpielowym S02E00 Plakat promocyjny Gwen.jpg|Plakat z Gwen reklamujący II sezon. Plik:GwenIkona.PNG|Ikona Gwen |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= S01E01 przyjazd Gwen.JPG gwen-and-total-drama-island-gallery.png|Gwen rwie kontrakt S01E01 Gwen zostaje przydzielona do Wrzeszczących Susłów.JPG S01E02 Leshawna i Gwen.JPG S01E02 Gwen, Leshawna i Cody.JPG Gwen2.jpg|Gwen w łóżku S01E01 Cody i Gwen.JPG Pocałunek Gwen i Trenta.png|Pocałunek Gwen i Trenta Gwentrent.png|Gwen i Trent żegnający się. Gwen Wyspa.jpg|Gwen w Pokoju Zwierzeń |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = Duncan_saves_gwen.jpg|Gwen i Duncan Przytulenie się Gwen i Duncana.png|Gwen i Duncan Duncan still loves Courtney.png|Duncan i Gwen 800px-DunGwen.png|Gwen i Duncan |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E03 Gwen i inni w piosence..jpeg|Gwen, Cody, Duncan i Courtney. Heather, Courtney i Gwen.png|Gwen, Courtney i Heather Cig.jpg|Gwen i Courtney Courtney,Gwen i Heather.jpeg|Gwen, Heather i Courtney. Gwen pod wodą.jpg|Gwen pod wodą Gwen i Alejandro.PNG|Gwen i Alejandro Gwen i Owen.jpg|Gwen i Owen D.jpg|Gwen i Cody Courtney i Gwen.jpg|Courtney i Gwen Pocałunek Gwen i Duncana.png|Pocałunek Gwen i Duncana DuncanGwenKiss2-1-.png|Pocałunek Gwen i Duncan'a GwuncanBeachKiss.png|Dunacan i Gwen całujący się |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= Gwen i jej telefon.png|Gwen ze swoim telefonem |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd= S05E03 Heather i Gwen.JPG S05E08 Courtney i Gwen.JPG Informacje Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd Kategoria:Uczestnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Finaliści Kategoria:Wrzeszczące Susły Kategoria:Trzeszczące Żarówy Kategoria:Drużyna Amazonek Kategoria:Nikczemne Sępy Kategoria:Uczestnicy